Final Destination
by MariCareBear
Summary: Title has nothing to do with movie. After 10 years Rory and Jess meet again, but they are different people. Rory's past haunts her and Jess has to live with the fact that he might have lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Completed
1. Chapter One

Title has nothing to do with the movie!  
  
"We need to talk, Rory." Lorilie's voice sounds concerned through Rory's cell phone.  
  
"I'm coming over." Rory states quickly, worried that two nights before her mother's wedding she is ready to take off again.  
  
"No, don't come over, I'll come to you." Lorelai insists.  
  
"Mom, I'm right around the corner. I'm coming to the house." Rory responds.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Bye Mom." Rory flips her cell phone closed and turns to face her four-year-old daughter, "we have to go see Grandma Lorelai, all right?"  
  
"Yay!" Shaya exclaims swinging the hand she has clasped in her mother's back and forth. "Grandma gives me coffee."  
  
Rory sighs, "I know, she's not supposed to do that."  
  
"I like it." Shaya states.  
  
"I know you do sweetie, but you are to young for it." Rory responds, feeling bad for depriving her young daughter of something she herself had loved from and early age.  
  
Pushing open her childhood home's door Rory calls, "we're here!"  
  
Rory leads Shaya into the livingroom and then stops short staring at the dark haired man who was sitting with her mother, "Jess..."  
  
Shaya, not understand her mother's inner turmoil, runs toward Lorilie, "Grandma can I have coffee?"  
  
"I have some coffee ice cream in the fridge, why don't we go get some? Let Mommy talk to her friend, all right?"  
  
Shaya let's go of Rory's hand and takes her grandmother's instead calling "bye Mommy."  
  
Rory runs her hand through her short brown hair, "I, I didn't know you were coming Jess."  
  
"Luke invited me, him being my uncle and all." Jess seems just as uncomfortable seeing Rory as she was.  
  
Rory nods, "right, of course, duh."  
  
"Yeah." Jess nods.  
  
"So, how've you been?" Rory asks.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I was surprised when I heard that you were living in Stars Hollow, I figured you would be off over seas reporting or something. Or working at a big newspaper somewhere, not in Stars Hollow."  
  
"I was, I worked at the New York Times until about six months ago." Rory's voice is soft and Jess can tell that there are things Rory doesn't want to talk about. "I moved back here and I started the Stars Hollow Secret."  
  
"Why'd you move back because of your husband?" Jess asks, not really wanting to hear about Rory's husband but feeling compelled to ask anyway.  
  
Rory bites her lip, "I guess you could say that."  
  
"So, that's your daughter." Jess comments for the lack of anything better to say.  
  
Rory nods, "yeah, that's Shaya."  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Thanks. I should really see what she's up to." Rory quickly excuses herself rushing into the kitchen.Stepping into the kitchen Rory finds Shaya with coffee ice cream covering her face, "I like coffee ice cream, Mommy."  
  
"Good. Why don't you go get your face washed up in the bathroom?" Rory suggests, "I'll be in to help you in a minute."   
  
Shaya jumps to her feet and skips off as Lorelai says, "this is why I wanted to come to you house, I didn't want to surprise you with Jess here. Luke and I both didn't think that he was coming, it got in early this morning and asked if it would be all right if he could come."  
  
Rory takes a deep breath, "it's fine. Why would I be bothered by it? Jess and I are long over, you know, like a decade over."  
  
Lorelai eyes her daughter, "right."  
  
"So this was all you needed then?" Rory asks, "your ready to get married?"  
  
Lorelai nods, "I love Luke, it's not like with Max. I'm not having any second thoughts."  
  
Rory nods, "all right. I should get going, I want to stop by the bridal shop in Hartford to make sure Shaya's dress fits. And then I'm going to. stop by Sookie's to take the kids so that you guys can finish all the wedding plans."  
  
"You don't have to watch all six kids by yourself Rory you are going to go crazy between Shaya and Sookie's five monsters. I don't think this is a good idea Rory, I mean you're pregnant, you don't need all the added stress you've had enough to deal with all ready..."  
  
"All right Mom if I get tired out I'll call Lane, all right? I'll be fine."  
  
Lorelai gently touches Rory's face, "I just worry about you Rory, you've had a hard couple of months."  
  
Rory shuts her eyes, to hide tears or ward off memories Lorelai isn't sure taking a deep breath Rory responds, "I'm fine Mom. You can stop worry about me."  
  
"All right, point taken. I'll see you later?"  
  
Rory hugs her mother, "yeah, I'll see you."  
  
"I'm all clean." Shaya declares coming out of the bathroom, no trace of ice cream but her shirt front is soaking wet.  
  
"All right we have to get going." Rory states, "say bye to Grandma and thank her for the ice cream so we can go."  
  
Shaya follows her mothers directions and when they walk into the livingroom Rory says to Jess, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
"What are we doing to day?" Shaya asks once they step outside of Lorelai's house.  
  
"We have to stop by my work to see Lane about something, then we have to get your dress in Hartford and then we are picking up Sookie's kids and you can play with them for the rest of the day."  
  
Shaya looks thoughtful for a few moments and then shrugs, "OK."  
  
5 months ago Rory had bought the newspaper local newspaper and she had become a partner with a slightly older woman by the name of Regina Salhara who knew the business side a lot better than Rory did. Rory did most of the editing, and wrote an article once in awhile and since she had grown up in Stars Hollow she had been the one to decide who to hire to write for the paper. Most of the prominent people in town wrote for it and nearly everyone had subscriptions to it, turning the paper that had been on th verge of shutting down completely around. Lane wrote for the media section, doing mostly reviews of music with movies thrown in there too. Even Mrs. Kim wrote, a religious column once a week that was posted in the Sunday editions. And while Lane did have her own children at home, twins, she spent a lot of time at the paper and for this Rory was relieved because she needed to talk to her best friend about Jess' sudden reappearance in Stars Hollow.  
  
"Lane." Rory breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Lane sitting at her normal desk.  
  
Lane looks up and gives Rory a sympathetic smile, it seems Lane all ready knew what Rory was doing in the office on her day of. "I saw him before I got to work today." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"It's not that I am in love with him. I can't be in love with him, you know? I mean it was ten years ago, a decade is a long time and we aren't the same people we were before you know. But I mean I just didn't expect to walk into my mother's house and find him there. Which is stupid considering you know, he's Luke's nephew and all but it just never even crossed my mind that he would be there. I mean, I haven't seen him in years, nor have I thought about but it just threw me for a loop." Rory finally takes a deep breath after what is her five minute monologue.  
  
Lane nods, "I know."  
  
Rory sighs deeply, "all right. I think I'm good. I just had to get that off my chest."  
  
Lane smiles warmly at her friend, "you going to be OK?"  
  
Rory's expression darkens slightly, "you're starting to sound like my mother. I'm fine."  
  
"I'm just worried, you're pregnant and everything, stress isn't good for you."  
  
Rory shakes her head knowing that that wasn't all Lane had meant, "bye Lane."  
  
"Bye Rory." Lane calls as Rory is all ready heading out the door with Shaya.  
  
"How do I look Mommy?" Shaya asks turning around fulling in her flower girl dress.  
  
"You look beautiful sweetie." Rory can feel tears well up in her eyes as she stares at her daughter. Shay looked adorable in the white A-line dress, with a shear layer over the white silk and flowers adorning the waistline. Shaya wraps her arms around Rory's waist and Rory gently kisses her forehead.  
  
"Will you be wanting to pick up your dress also Ms. Gilmore?" The woman who owned the small bridal boutique questioned.  
  
"Yes, please. And my grandmother, Emily Gilmore." Rory responds.  
  
"Now would you like a final fitting?" The woman questions.  
  
Rory glances at her watch, she had to pick up Sookie's kids in a little over 10 minutes past the time it would take her to get back in Star's Hollow. On the other hand, while she had barely gained any weight in the seven months of her pregnancy she didn't want to run the risk of not fitting into her wedding dress.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror the owner exclaims, "I had no idea you were pregnant."  
  
Rory places her hand on her stomach, only when she wore tighter shirts could you tell she was pregnant and the dress even hid that fact slightly. It was light blue and strapless, the waistline fell low and the bodice material was sort of bunched.  
  
"How far along are you?" The owner questions.  
  
"Seven months." Rory responds.  
  
The woman's reaction is the one Rory seems to get often, surprise at the fact that she was so small. But Rory had been the same size when she was pregnant with Shaya, and she had been even smaller when she was pregnant with Austin.  
  
"Well the dress seems to fit perfectly." The woman states cheerfully, "I hope your mother's wedding day is beautiful."  
  
Rory nods, "thank you."  
  
Rory pulls into Sookie and Jackson's driveway exactly on time and ringing the doorbell, she'd left Shaya in the car, she can hear all of the noise coming from inside. Sookie suddenly appears holding her youngest, one-year-old Kylie, with the rest of the children gathered around her.  
  
"Do you want to borrow my minivan?" Sookie asks handing Rory the diaper bag.  
  
"No, it's fine. I figured we would just go to the park for the day and then get dinner at Luke's, so we'll walk as soon as I get everything dropped off at my house."  
  
Sookie nods, "thank you so much for doing this Rory. There was no way Jackson could have watched them all day and your Mom and I still have so much to do, but if you get overwhelmed let me know and I can take some of them off your hands."  
  
Rory smiles at Sookie, "I'm sure we'll be OK, so is everyone ready to go to the park?"  
  
Sookie's four older children, Davy who was now nine, twins Madison and Riley, 6, and three-year-old Scarlet all cheer as Sookie urges them to be good for Rory. Once they have promised they load into Rory's car.  
  
By the time they actually reach Luke's that evening it is much later than Rory had expected. The kids had enjoyed the park, doing different things and spreading themselves out through the park, going only as far as Rory would let them. And by the time they sat down at a large table at Luke's everyone was exhausted, and Kylie was all ready asleep having eaten, from the food Sookie had prepared for her, earlier.  
  
"Mommy look, it's your friend from Grandma's house." Shaya exclaims as Jess walks down the steps from Luke's apartment. Jumping up Shaya runs to him and asks, "do you want to have dinner with us, Mommy's friend?"  
  
Jess looks back and forth between Shaya and Rory, not wanting Jess to think that she didn't want him to stay she adds, "yeah Jess, join us."  
  
Jess shrugs, "if it's not a problem."  
  
Madison shrugs, "the more the merrier."  
  
Rory can't help but smile at Madison, she seemed to take the most after her mother. "Exactly."  
  
By the time dinner is finished and paid for Scarlet and Shaya have joined Kylie in her sleep and Jess offers, "I can help you take them home if you want."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides it's not far to my house."  
  
"So, you what, expect to carry two toddlers and a baby?" Jess asks, "it's not a problem really. Otherwise I would be sitting in Luke's apartment watching the paint peel."  
  
Rory shrugs, "if you don't mind."  
  
It really wasn't all that far to Rory's house but Jess had been right she never would have made it on her own. Jess follows Rory into the house and tucks gently sets Scarlet and Shaya in Shaya's bed and Rory finds places for the rest of the children.   
  
By the time they meet in the hallway again Jess is looking at the pictures of Shaya, sometimes with a slightly older boy, "Shaya is really sweet."  
  
Rory smiles, "thank you. She's my everything."  
  
"I can tell." Jess responds, "who's the little boy."  
  
Rory looks away so that she is no longer facing Jess, "that's my son Austin."  
  
Knowing immediately that Rory doesn't want talk about her son for some reason Jess drops the subject and changes to a worse one, "so where's your husband, what's his name? Michael or something..."  
  
Rory's voice is soft and barely audible, "he's not in the picture any longer."  
  
With the uncomfortable silence surrounding them now Jess states softly, "I'm sorry I brought it up." And then he adds, "I should be going. I guess I will see you later, lot's of wedding stuff coming up." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Rory woke up the next morning with the feeling that someone was watching her, turning over and slowly opening her eyes Rory is faced with Shaya and Scarlet standing at her bedside. "Mommy, we're hungry." Shaya states as Scarlet nods.  
  
"All right, let's get up, and get dressed and we will go meet Sookie at Luke's and have breakfast."  
  
"Yay!" Shaya exclaims as she and Scarlet grab hands as they run out of the room.   
  
15 minutes later Rory has helped all of the children dress and they load back into Rory's car and drives toward Luke's.  
  
"Mommy!" Scarlet shouts the instant she spots Sookie sitting at the counter and talking to Luke.  
  
"We're hungry." Madison and Riley chorus to their mother.  
  
"I know," Sookie nods, "Daddy had breakfast waiting for you at home." Turning from her children Sookie faces Luke again, "I will see you tonight Luke."  
  
"What?" Luke asks, "right. Tonight the rehearsal dinner."  
  
Sookie smiles at him and gathering her children she leads them out of the restaurant.  
  
Rory and Shaya both take seats at the counter, "good morning Luke." Rory greets cheerfully.  
  
"Morning." Luke states absentmindedly as he grabs a coffee cup for Rory and a juice glass for Shaya and immediately pouring de-caf coffee into Shaya's cup and orange juice into Shaya's glass.  
  
"Yay!" Shaya cheers, "coffee!"  
  
Rory stifles a giggle and immediately pulls the glass out of Shaya's reach, "so are you nervous Luke?" Rory questions.  
  
Luke sets the juice pitcher on the coffee heater and when he turns around again one of his waiters immediately changes it. "Me nervous, of course not. I'm marrying my best friend."  
  
"Luke?" Shaya takes control of Luke attention now.  
  
"Hmm?" Luke asks setting a stack of peanut butter pancakes, a recipe Luke had created and only made for Shaya, down in front of her.  
  
"When you marry Grandma can I call you PoPPop Luke?" Shaya asks.  
  
Rory focuses on Luke's face and he is nearly beaming when he responds, "if you want peanut, sure." Luke had always called Shaya peanut because she went through a stage, about a year ago, when all she would eat was peanut butter so the nickname and the pancakes had stuck.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking her for the day Luke," Rory breaks the silence moments later.  
  
"Oh sure, I know you and your mom have lots to do to get ready for tomorrow." Luke responds.  
  
Rory kisses Shaya as Luke prepares her coffee in a to go cup, "bye baby I will see you later."  
  
"Bye Mommy." Shaya calls as Rory hurries out of the diner and toward the Dragonfly Inn where Lorelai and Luke were holding their wedding and reception.  
  
Miraculously, when Rory reached the inn Sookie was all ready there without her children, along with Rory's mother and grandmother. Sookie was ordering the people in the kitchen around and making last minute changes to the rehearsal dinner's menu, Emily seems to be ordering everyone else around and Lorelai seems to be a little lost and isn't fighting with her mother like she usually is.  
  
"Rory you're here!" Lorelai seems to come to life when Rory steps through the doors, "where's Shaya?"  
  
Rory smiles, "with her PopPop Luke."  
  
"With her..." Lorelai smiles brightly, "that's so cute!"  
  
"I thought so. She came up with it all on her own."  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." Lorelai states, "sit with me."  
  
Rory eyes her mother suspiciously, "what? Are you going to tell me that Dean's suddenly reappeared in Stars Hollow and is coming to the wedding also?"  
  
Lorelai smiles and shakes her head, "nothing like that. But Luke has asked Jess to be his best man. And so since you are my maid-of-honor you have to walk down the aisle with him and everything else, you know pretend to like each other."  
  
Rory nods, "that's all right. I spent the entire evening with him yesterday. We're fine."  
  
Lorelai pats her daughter's knee, "good."  
  
Several hours later Rory and Lorelai were finished preparing for the rehearsal dinner and were finished dressing at Lorelai's house with about twenty minutes to kill before the official rehearsal started. "I want coffee, don't you want coffee?" Lorelai asks as they walk out of the house.  
  
"Sookie will have coffee made." Rory states, "if we go to Luke's we are going to get in his way."  
  
"For twenty some years we have been in his way, and far into the future we are going to be in his way. I'm sure he's used to it." Lorelai grabs her daughter's arm and drags her toward Luke's.  
  
Walking into the diner Luke is behind the counter but dress in nice slacks and a shirt for the rehearsal but trying to combat the dinner rush. Shaya ,in the dress Rory had left for her, is sitting on the counter eating a large chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"Mommy!" Shaya exclaims.  
  
Turning at Shaya's words Luke questions, "what are you guys doing here? I though we were meeting at the inn?"  
  
"We wanted coffee." Lorelai grins.  
  
"Should we be leaving?" Rory asks glancing at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah spoil-sport." Lorelai sighs. "Are you going to come with us?"  
  
Luke nods and turns to give directions to his waiter in charge, then he kisses Lorelai and they leave. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"All I have to say," Jess is saying to Rory at the rehearsal dinner later that night, "is that it's about damn time."  
  
Rory smiles, "yeah. They've been friends what, about 20 years now? And they are finally getting married. You're right, it's way past time they got married. So the wedding tomorrow should be interesting."   
  
Jess nods, "it should be."  
  
"When the invitation list includes everyone from Kirk to Taylor there's not going to be a dull moment."  
  
Jess laughs, "I can't believe Taylor is actually coming, he and Luke can't hardly stand each other."  
  
Rory nods, "but Mom wanted everyone in town to come, so everyone in town is coming."  
  
"This town has not changed since I left." Jess comments.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I don't think this town ever changes." Deciding whether or not to pry Rory finally decides on asking, "so what have you been doing since you left Stars Hollow?"  
  
"A lot." Jess states, "I moved to California to be with my Dad and I was there for a couple of years. I finished high school there and then I ended up at UCLA with an English minor actually. And now I'm working at a publishing company in LA."  
  
"Sounds really interesting." Rory comments, "sounds like your life has ended up in a really good place."  
  
Jess nods, "I can't really complain."  
  
18 hours later Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Emily and Shaya are getting ready for the wedding in the little bridal room off of the ballroom that constantly had wedding going through it. Lorelai stands in front of the mirror, her dress is beautifully simple, a cream color with a high waistline and sleeves that dip carefully off the shoulder and the skirt falling loosely around her. Lorelai gently pats her dark hair turned up into an elaborate bun as Rory adjusts the tiara that Lorelai had insisted that she couldn't get married without.  
  
"You look beautiful Mom." Rory states, her eyes tearing at the sight of her mother.  
  
Luke had sent of Lorelai usual morning amount of coffee and with the intake Lorelai can barely stand still, rocking back and forth on her feet.  
  
Emily and Shaya both walk over then and Rory can't help but notice the resemblance in every single one of the Gilmore women that she had never noticed before. There was no doubt about the fact that Shaya took after her mother instead of her Irish father and on a sudden whim Rory plants a kiss on the three cheeks around her.  
  
"How much longer?" Lorelai questions.  
  
"You're Dad was going to come in when there were ten minutes left." Sookie states, adjusting her own dress.  
  
Before anything else can be said Kirk, who had appointed himself one of Luke's groomsmen, knocks briefly on the door and then opens it without waiting for a reply. He looks slightly worried as he walks over to Sookie and begins whispering quickly in her ear and they both shoot looks, but nobody knows which of the four Gilmore's they are looking at.  
  
At this point in time Sookie makes her way over to them stating, "I'll be right back. There is nothing to worry about, I'll be back in no time."  
  
"Sookie what's going on?" Emily demands.  
  
"There's really nothing to worry about, a little problem in the kitchen. That's all." With her words Sookie and Kirk hurry out of the little room.  
  
When five minutes has passed and Sookie hasn't returned Rory offers to go and find her with the words, "it's probably nothing, but I'm just going to check."  
  
When Rory steps out of the room it's obvious that Sookie had been lying by the commotion coming from the ball room. Walking further in she can see Taylor, Lane, Kirk, Sookie, Babette and Miss Patty surrounding someone Rory can't see. Stepping closer to find out what is going on Rory stops in her tracks as Jess comes up beside her, her ex-husband is the brunt of the towns' anger.   
  
Jess touches Rory's shoulder then making her jump, "who's brought on the fury of all of Stars Hollow?"  
  
Visibly shaking Rory states, "that's my h-husband."  
  
Michael's words float over then, "I have every right to be here. My wife and child are here and I have a right to be where they are."  
  
Lane seems to be so angry she can't express her words with the exception of, "no."  
  
"You need to leave immediately young man." Taylor states.  
  
Sookie nods, "you have absolutely no right to be here, not after what you did to Rory."  
  
As Michael's gaze settles on Rory from across the room she quickly grips the closest thing to her, Jess' arm. "Rory!" Michael crawls as he pushes his way through the group that surrounds him.  
  
Michael almost reaches Rory except Luke, drawn out by the noise, steps out of the grooms' room and right into Michael's path. Without any words Luke immediately throws a punch, hitting Michael straight in the face. Taking advantage of his shock Kirk and Dave (who'd returned and married Lane) drag him out of the ballroom.   
  
By this time Rory is sobbing into Jess' shoulder and holding her tightly Jess can't help but ask the question, "what did he do to you?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
Rory takes a quick step back then and staring up at Jess with her make-up smeared from crying Jess can't help but feel his heartbreak for her, but she shakes her head and states, "I can't talk about it now."  
  
Emily and Lorelai come rushing out of the room now stating that they heard a lot of yelling and when Lorelai immediately takes note of Rory's condition she demands, "what's going on?"  
  
Jess is to confused to respond and Luke, among others, looks to angry to respond so Taylor steps up with the simple responds, "Michael was here."  
  
Lorelai quickly grabs Rory tightly then and Rory clings to her, a new round of tears falling on Lorelai's bare shoulders. Sookie, Lane and Emily for a half circle around the mother and daughter and they quickly slip back into the bridal room, out of the sight of all of the sympathetic members of Stars Hollow.  
  
Ten minutes pass by before Rory has calmed herself down, with the help of the four women (Kirk had slipped in and coaxed Shaya to come out with him). By this time though Rory has completely stopped crying, but she is still shaking and her breath is still coming in ragged gasps.  
  
"Rory, sweetie, we can postpone this wedding for another day. We don't have to do this today." Lorelai states rubbing her daughter's back sympathetically, not really knowing what else to say to Rory.  
  
Rory shakes her head and her voice comes out firmer than anyone would have expected, "no. He's gone we are going to have this wedding. You need to finish getting ready and I need to fix my make-up, I'm not going to let him control my life." Rory had never actually referred to Michael as Michael after she had come back to Stars Hollow, she only ever referred to him as he, or him. "Lane can you let everyone know to settle back in their seats so we can begin on time, send grandpa in and find out where Kirk took my daughter."  
  
Lane nods, "of course." And with a quick hug for her long time best friend she slips back outside to be the liaison between Rory and the rest of Stars Hollow.  
  
When Richard comes in, instead of going to Lorelai first he quickly hugs Rory and kisses her gently on the forehead before moving on to Lorelai. To Lorelai Richard offers words of encouragement, "I'm proud of you Lorelai, I think Luke is good for you and he will make you infinitely happy."  
  
Lorelai walks over to Rory then and asks for a second time, "are you sure you want to do this now? Because it's fine if you can't do this now, Luke and I will totally understand."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I can do this now. I have to do this now, because I don't want to think about this now."  
  
Lorelai nods, understand and they begin to move outside.   
  
Riley and Madison start the precession each carrying a ring followed by Kirk who accompanies Emily down the aisle, leading her to the seat designated at the front for she and Richard and then he takes his place standing next to Luke. Jackson and Sookie go next and while Jess and Rory are waiting for their turn to go Jess asks her, "are you all right?"  
  
Rory nods softly, "I am, thanks for your concern."  
  
Moments later the two are taking their places immediately next to their mother and uncle. And at this time Rory can feel her eyes fill with tears again, this time tears of joy, at the sight of Lorelai walking down the aisle and the look on Luke's face.  
  
But it isn't until their exchange of vows that the single tear slips down Rory's cheek. Lorelai's vows her first, "we've been a lot of things over the years. Acquaintances, you were just someone who served me coffee. And then friends. And then someone I argued with daily, over my coffee intake-I have a feeling that that isn't going to change either. We have also have some more difficult times, for one reason or the other we were actually fighting. And then there was one time when I was sure I had lost you to someone else and I was to stupid to speak up and say anything about it, and then you were married. Someone in all that time we had become more to each other without ever realizing it, and then when we did realize it we were never in the same place at the same time. Somehow though, we've managed to be here, this time at the same place, at the exact same time, and now you're stuck with coffee addicted me, forever and for always." A slight ripple of laughter goes through the crowd at her final words and then Luke starts his speech that sounds a lot like Lorelai.  
  
Looking between the two the pastor who was conducting the ceremony states, "if there is anyone here who objects to this union speech now..."  
  
"After twenty years no one has any objections," Taylor calls out from the crowd, "could you get on with it."  
  
Luke and Lorelai, along with the rest of the group, laugh as the pastor finish, "then I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
By the time Sookie's wonderful dinner is completed, groups are either dancing or chatting, and the younger kids have been put together in a room to sleep Jess and Rory are sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining room.  
  
They sit and silence but they keep exchanging brief glances back and forth and finally when Rory catches Jess looking at her she asks, "you want explanations right?"  
  
Jess shakes his head, "not if you don't want to explain them to me I don't."  
  
Rory sighs, "I don't want to explain them, but I after I lost it on you earlier today you deserve them. Let's go for a walk. But you have to understand that these are very painful for me. Everyone in town knows, because you know how the rumor mill is in Stars Hollow, and I'm glad I know because I don't like to keep secrets." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Sorry about the problem!  
  
Stepping out into the perfectly kept garden Rory leads Jess to a small bench meant for two people, under a tree that during the day would offer a lot of shade, but for right now it gave a lot of privacy. It takes Rory awhile to even open her mouth to speak but Jess doesn't push her to begin but when she does her voice is firmer than he would have expected.  
  
"I met Michael in my sophomore year at Yale, he was a senior so he was graduating that year but we continued to see each other after he graduated with a business degree. We married the summer after junior year and I found out that I was pregnant with Austin in the middle of my senior year; he was a surprise but not an unwanted one because Michael and I had always talked about wanting kids, maybe not that early...but still. So a couple months after I graduated I not only started working at the New York Times, in a position a professor got me, I also gave birth to my son. Michael had been one of 6 children, the other five were girls, so he was glad to have a son and we were incredibly happy and then two years later I had Shaya. But a year later while the nanny we had hired was watching Shaya she wasn't paying enough attention to Austin and he slipped out of the apartment, ran out into the road and was hit by a car." Rory takes a deep breath, wipes at her eyes, but never stops the story. "Michael and I were both depressed for a long while afterwards, but in time I realized that I still h ad a daughter I had to take care of and a job I loved. So I concentrated on my deadlines and raising Shaya, and I saw a grief councilor once a week also, she really helped me a lot. Michael on the other hand had loved Austin with everything he had in him and never actually saw anything else to live for.  
  
"Things went like that for awhile, two years actually. On the day of the second anniversary of Austin's death I don't know what happened, it was almost as if he completely lost it. A lot of things about that night are unclear for me but there are other parts that I remember all to well." Rory takes a deep breath again but this time there are no tears to wipe away and her voice is almost strong as she states the words, almost as if she were declaring that he wasn't going to control her any longer. "What I do remember is this, he raped me and the next thing I know I was awake in the hospital. With Luke and my Mom right beside me for all of the two weeks I was in the hospital. At my mother's encouragement I quit my job in New York and bought my half of the Stars Hollow Secret and the house I live in now."  
  
For the first time Jess interrupts, "he should be in jail, not showing up randomly at your family's events."  
  
Rory shakes her head now, "I don't want to explain to my children that they can't see their father because he is in jail."  
  
"Children?" Jess asks changing the topic.  
  
Rory nods, "Shaya and the baby."  
  
"What baby?" Jess questions suddenly confused.  
  
Rory gives Jess and odd look, and then setting her hand on her small stomach she asks her voice changing to a slightly more amused tone she asks, "you didn't know I was pregnant?"  
  
Jess shakes his head, "I had no idea."  
  
"When I found out that I was pregnant the doctor told me that it was amazing that I didn't miscarry and she told me that there would be a chance that I still could up until my third month. But I've made it all right and I still have two months to go."  
  
"There you are." Lane appears then, "I'm really sorry to interrupt but your mom's been looking for you. She's going to throw the bouquet and she refuses to do so until you are there front and center."  
  
Rory sighs and rolls her eyes at Jess and they both stand up and follow Lane back inside where several of the towns single women are standing in a bunch, "good Rory, Rory get in the group!" Lorelai announces the instant Rory walks into the room.  
  
"Mom, please..." Rory shakes her head.  
  
"I won't hear of it, get your little butt in that circle right now." Lorelai insists.  
  
Sighing Rory does as she says, and not only does Lorelai throw the bouquet right at her it smacks her in the face, "thanks Mom, exactly what I wanted."  
  
Lorelai grins and shrugs and Kurt asks, "so the garter now?"  
  
Luke's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, "I'm not giving into this ridiculous tradition."  
  
"Luke!" A chorus of his name goes around the entire town of Stars Hollow.  
  
Luke shakes his head, "I'm not doing it!"  
  
Lorelai walks over and slips her arm in Luke's and kissing him on the cheek she looks up at him, batting her eyes lashes and in a slightly babyish voice asks, "please Luke, pretty please?"  
  
Luke sighs and shakes his head but eventually he gives in and the garter is caught by Kirk of all people. Rory laughs and poses with Kirk for the obligatory pictures and then turns back to her mother, "thanks."  
  
Lorelai grins, "sure."  
  
Luke comes up beside her then, "we have to go change or we are never going to make out flight to Florida."  
  
Rory laughs, "I can't believe you guys are going to Walt Disney World for your honeymoon."  
  
Lorelai grins again, "Luke's never been there. I felt bad for him." Pulling Rory aside from the group she asks, "are you sure you are going to be all right here? We can change out tickets for later until we make sure that the Michael thing has died down."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I'm fine here in Stars Hollow, you saw everyone, Michael is not coming back. Enjoy your honeymoon."  
  
Lorelai kisses Rory's cheek, "we will. But just the same Sookie has all the numbers to reach me, but try my cell phone first because I didn't tell anyone I was taking it so I know it will be you."  
  
"You realize I am 28-year-old right, not eight?" Rory asks.  
  
Lorelai nods, "of course. All right, I love you." She kisses Rory and then Luke does the same and then they say good-bye to everyone else. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Rory didn't sleep well that night, not for any emotional reason, she was just beginning to experience the side effects of being pregnant, mostly her back hurt. Shaya was up late though and by the time she was up the neighbor girl, Gillian, stopped by to see if Shaya wanted to play at her house for the day and Rory agreed to let her go, deciding that she could get some work done at the paper that she had neglected in the last week because of the wedding. After dressing for work Rory decided that she wanted to stop for coffee, instead of making it and she walked to Luke's.  
  
Jess was sitting at the counter when she walked in to order her coffee. "Good morning." Rory greets.  
  
"Morning." Jess responds turning to face Rory, "you look tired."  
  
Rory shrugs, "the last week must be catching up with me. Shaya slept in at least."  
  
Jess smiles, "I guess you get what you can take, huh?"  
  
Rory laughs and nods, "with kids, you do."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Rory asks unexpectedly.  
  
Jess gives Rory an odd look, "nothing, I guess."  
  
"Well would you like to come over for dinner? Shaya would like to see you again. I won't poison you or anything."  
  
Jess nods, "sounds okay to me."  
  
Rory smiles good, "I get off work around 4:30, why don't you stop at the house around 5:30?"  
  
Jess nods, "all right, sounds cool."  
  
Rory's to-go cup of coffee arrives and she states, "I should get going. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Hey." Lane looks up from her computer when Rory walks into the newspaper office, "I thought you weren't coming in today?"  
  
"Shaya is playing at a friends for the day so I had nothing to do so I decided to come in and catch up."  
  
"Well we're fine you don't have to stay." Lane states.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I want to. Besides I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Lane turns in her seat as Rory takes a seat at her desk behind her.  
  
"I told Jess everything about Michael." Rory states straight out.  
  
Lane looks mildly surprised, "wow. So that's what you guys were doing last night."  
  
Rory nods, "I kind of freaked out on him, I felt he deserved an explanation."  
  
Lane nods, "well I'm glad you feel more comfortable talking about it now."  
  
"I guess." Rory shrugs, "I also ran into him today, I invited him to have dinner with me and Shaya tonight."  
  
Lane's dark eyes go wide, "oh really? Rekindling a little fire huh?"  
  
"We're friends. " Rory states.  
  
"Oh really? Because last time you were just friends and that didn't end well." Lane states and then laughing adds "if you weren't pregnant I would say be careful."  
  
"Oh my God, Lane." Rory throws an eraser at her best friend and then turns around to face her computer.  
  
"What?" Lane questions from behind her, "you never know."  
  
"I do know." Rory responds, "even if Jess and I were like that, which we're not, Shaya will be home."  
  
"Riiiight..." Lane laughs and finally the two fall silent and continue working on their articles.  
  
When Jess arrived that evening Rory was still in the process of making dinner so he follow her into the kitchen, "so I thought when you said that you weren't going to poison me you meant you would be ordering out."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "nope. I can actually cook, when Mom and Sookie opened the inn Sookie offered cooking classes once a month there, and I attended all of them and picked up on cooking talents I didn't even know existed in Gilmore blood."  
  
"So then what's for dinner?" Jess questions lifting the top off of a pot of boiling noodles.  
  
"Chicken fettuccini alfredo, I hope that's all right."  
  
"Sounds great to me."  
  
"Good, it's almost ready if you want you can help Shaya set the table. She's just learning and she likes doing it so I plan on taking advantage of it until she realizes she hates to help."  
  
Jess smiles and nods, "sure."  
  
"So why'd you learn to cook anyway?" Jess asks at dinner, after complementing Rory on the food.  
  
Rory shrugs, "I don't know, I was getting married and there are no Luke's anywhere but Stars Hollow. I realized that, unlike Mom, I would have to learn to cook sometime instead of counting on the local diner owner to provide me with 3 square meals."  
  
Two hours later Rory excused herself to tuck Shaya in stating, "it might be awhile. She tends to never want to go down."  
  
Jess looks over at Shaya who, two minutes ago, had been enthralled with the newest Disney movie and now looked asleep on her feet. "It can't be that hard."  
  
"Mommy, can Jess tuck me in tonight?" Shaya asks.  
  
Jess and Rory's eyes meet and Rory shrugs, "sure sweetie."  
  
"I don't know, I'm probably no good at it." Jess backtracks quickly.  
  
"I thought you said it couldn't be that hard?" Rory teases.  
  
"Well I guess I'll find out."  
  
Jess returns to the living room 20 minutes later looking slightly tired, "I had to tell her a long story, she insisted and it couldn't be someone else's it had to be my own."  
  
Rory laughs, "she's usually like that. She gets bored with old stuff easily, she's very original, even at four."  
  
"And she's smart, like her mom."  
  
Rory blushes and shrugs without responding and after a few minutes of silence the two launch into a conversation about some political situation and by the time either of them look at the clock it's nearing 3:30. As Jess stood to go Rory followed his movements until she doubled over in pain griping Jess' arm tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asks quickly staring concerned at Rory.  
  
"I, I think I need to go to the hospital. I think the baby is coming early." Rory gasps for breath doubling over and clutching her stomach.  
  
"Um all right, what do you want me to do?" Jess asks quickly.  
  
Rory eases herself onto the couch, "could you bring me the phone?"  
  
"The phone? What are you doing calling an ambulance, cause I can take you."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I'm calling my next door neighbor to see if she can come and stay with Shaya, while you take me to the hospital." 15-minutes the call was completed and Jess and Rory were out of the house and on the way to the hospital. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
The drive to the hospital seems to take forever for both Jess and Rory. Jess keeps glancing over at her worried as every couple of minutes Rory wraps one arm around her stomach and grips the door handle with the other.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jess asks for what must have been the 30th time in the last 10 minutes.  
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaims, "stop asking me! I'm in labor, it hurts, that's just the way it goes. Stop asking me before you drive me insane." The most recent contraction having passed Rory grabs the cell phone she had barely remembered to grab and hit the first speed dial. Getting Lorelai's voice mail Rory states, "Mom, it's Rory, I'm sorry to interrupt you're honeymoon, but I think I'm in premature labor. Listen Jess is with me and I will call you when I get to the hospital and know more. For all I know it could be Braxton Hicks...." As another contraction hits Rory hits end and doubles over and ordering to Jess, "please hurry."  
  
Once they reach the hospital Jess quickly parks the car as close as possible and then rushes over to Rory's side and helps her out, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. "Can you walk?" Jess questions."  
  
Rory nods, "yes, just hurry."  
  
Leaving Rory at the entrance Jess hurries to the nurses station and nearly yells, "she's having a baby! You have to help her!"  
  
The nurse looks sympathetic, "all right. Calm down. How far along is she?"  
  
"Just over 28 weeks." Rory states coming forward.  
  
The nurse looks concerned for a millisecond to long for Jess and he asks, "is she going to be all right?"  
  
The nurse smiles, "I'm sure everything is fine. What I need you to do is fill out these insurance forms and I will go find you a doctor who can see you now."  
  
Twenty minutes later after a few simple tests Rory's doctor announces, "you are, in fact, in premature labor."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Rory asks quickly as Jess paces nearby.  
  
The doctor nods, "it appears to be. But the labor is progressing quickly and there is no way to delay the labor, so we are going to take you straight to the delivery room and welcome your new baby to the world."  
  
"Is he, or she, going to be all right?" Jess asks.  
  
"I can't make any guarantees but nothing appears to be out of sorts, just that your little one wants to make an appearance a few weeks early." The doctor insists, "so let's get you to that delivery room."  
  
As everyone, the doctor, a nurse and Rory head to the delivery room, without thinking Jess follows her and before he knows it he is standing next to Rory as they prep her for delivery.   
  
"Why is everything moving so quickly?" Rory asks.  
  
"You've had other children, correct?" The doctor questions.  
  
Rory nods, "two."  
  
"That's probably it then. What I need you to do is relax as much as possible, there is no need to worry, unless I let you know that there is a problem. Now I'm going to go get scrubbed up, because from the looks of it you are about to deliver."  
  
With those words Jess realizes the mistake he had made in follow Rory in, "I should go."  
  
"What?" Rory asks shocked.  
  
"I could call your grandmother." Jess offers.  
  
"She's in Hartford, she won't be here in time."   
  
"Sookie then."  
  
"Jackson has to make runs for work at four, Sookie can't just leave her kids."  
  
"Well Babette then..."  
  
Rory grabs Jess hand, "Jess please stay."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Jess, please stay."  
  
Rory's requests seems to scared that Jess finally nods, "all right. I'll stay."  
  
Jess isn't sure how much longer Rory's labor lasts, it seems like forever to him as Rory grips his hand throughout her pain. And while the earlier parts of the labor seemed to go by quickly the actual birth seemed to be long and painful from Jess' point of view and he couldn't even imagine Rory's. B ut as she had tears slipping down her cheeks and whispers the words, "I don't think I can do this." Jess leaned over and kissed her on the forehead whispering his own words of encouragement.  
  
"It's going to be all right Rory. I know you are strong enough to do this, you're one of the strongest people I know, so don't give up."  
  
And it seems like time goes more quickly after that and the doctor finally announces, "it's a boy!" And everything seems to move super speed then, it becomes painfully aware right away that he isn't breathing right away and the nurses and doctor move quickly.  
  
Jess squeezes Rory's hand then offering support, as he finds that he, himself, has stopped breathing until the little boy's cries fill the air. The doctor seems to check the baby over once more and finding nothing else wrong he turns the boy over to the nurses who set to clean him and then wrapping him in a blue blanket.  
  
And within minutes of his birth the nurse hands the baby to Jess saying, "Daddy gets to be the first one to hold him."  
  
When Jess starts to say something about him not being the father Rory shakes her head adamantly and he shuts up. He stares down at the baby then, for the first time, and he can immediately see the Gilmore look in him. He has a head full of dark hair and baby blue eyes that will undoubtedly turn the beautiful color of Shaya and Rory's.   
  
"He's so small." Jess states in aw as he gently sets the baby in Rory's anxiously waiting arms. And once again he watches enthralled as Rory gently cuddles her new baby close and kisses his forehead and then his tiny fists.  
  
Rory looks up at Jess then, "thank you so much."  
  
"For what?" Jess asks taken aback by Rory's statement.  
  
"For getting me here and then for staying with me." Rory responds.  
  
Jess shrugs, "sure." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
When Lorelai and Luke rush into Rory's hospital room at noon Jess was holding the baby and Rory was half awake. But she wakes up as her mother rushes in stating, "we're here, we just got your message and got here as quickly as possible."  
  
"You didn't have to come all the way back here." Rory states from her bed.  
  
"Of course we did." Luke responds.  
  
"And you couldn't have gotten here earlier?" Jess asks grinning, "you know, like when she was in labor." Everyone laughs in response.  
  
"We didn't even get your message until after breakfast." Lorelai states, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I want to see my newest grandson." Lorelai takes the sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket from Jess. "He's adorable." Luke leans over the baby, who by this time is awake, and he grips Luke's hand, "oh he love's PopPop Luke. Here Luke, you can take him."  
  
Luke shakes his head, "I don't think so."  
  
"Come on Luke," Rory urges, "you are going to have to hold him eventually."  
  
Lorelai then instructs Luke on how to hold his arms and Luke awkwardly takes the baby from Lorelai and within minutes he has figured out how to hold the baby comfortably and he asks, "are you still going to let Shaya name him?"  
  
Rory smiles and nods, "Shaya couldn't wait for her baby brother to be born and I told her that if I agreed on the name then she could choose it."  
  
"Has she given you any idea as to what she is going to name it?" Lorelai questions.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "she won't tell me. Actually though Sookie is supposed to be bringing her over soon."  
  
Just as the words were out of her mouth Shaya ran into the room followed closely by Sookie. "I wanna see the baby." Shaya states. Luke kneels down in front of Shaya and she coos over the baby, "can I hold him?"  
  
"Of course," Rory nods, "you just need to be careful."  
  
Jess helps Shaya to sit in the chair by Rory's bed and then he shows her how to hold her arms and Luke gently lays the baby in Shaya's arms. "So have you decided what you are going to name the baby?" Rory asks.  
  
"Yup." Shaya announces.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Justin." Shaya states.  
  
"Justin?" Rory asks.  
  
Shaya nods, "can we please name him Justin?"  
  
Rory nods, "sure, I like the name Justin."  
  
Shaya claps her name gleefully, "hi Justin."  
  
Seconds later when the group as started talking animatedly about the baby Jess takes this chance to slip out of the hospital room, unnoticed by everyone else in the room.   
  
"When can you come home Mommy, I want you to come home." Shaya states suddenly.  
  
"In a couple of days." Rory responds.  
  
"Where am I going to stay?" Shaya asks.  
  
"Well," Rory looks back and forth between the group assembled, "we will have to talk about that."  
  
"She's staying with us, of course." Lorelai states. "Where else would she be staying."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I don't want to disrupt your honeymoon anymore than I always have."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lorelai shakes her head.  
  
"Besides, family is more important than our honeymoon." Luke adds.  
  
45 minutes later Justin was in the nursery, Shaya was getting cranky, Rory was exhausted and everyone else was hungry.  
  
"We'll get going and leave you to get some rest." Lorelai states.  
  
Rory nods, "I'll see you guys later."   
  
Shaya wraps her arms tightly around Rory, "I don't want yo leave you Mommy. What if you have to stay in the hospital for as long as before?"  
  
Rory hugs Shaya, "it won't be as long as before, I promise. I'll be home in a couple of days and you will have fun with Grandma and PopPop Luke."  
  
Shaya sighs, "all right."  
  
When everyone has left and Rory is just dozing off when Jess slips into the room, "Jess, where'd you go? We turn around and you're gone."  
  
Jess nods, "yeah, I know. I just wanted to give you and your family some time alone."  
  
"Well technically we are family now." Rory points out, "step-cousins, or something."  
  
Jess nods, "yeah but...anyway, I know you're tired. I just wanted to say bye before I left, I'm taking a flight back to California today."  
  
"What? You have to leave?" Rory asks shocked.  
  
Jess nods, "you know, back to work."  
  
"You have to leave?" Rory seems to be shocked that Jess isn't staying.  
  
"What, you were expecting me to stay? You know me and Stars Hollow, we just don't mesh. Small towns and I don't go well, their just to, well, small."  
  
Rory nods, "yeah, I guess you're right." Rory can't help the disappointment seeping into her words, "you should come back and visit more. Not just after ten years."  
  
Jess nods, "sure, I'll come back and visit more often, not just after ten years. I'll come see "Uncle Luke" and "Aunt Lorelai"."  
  
"It was good to see you Jess, even if it was only for a short while." Rory finally states.  
  
"It was good to see you too, congratulations on the baby."  
  
"Thanks. And thank you for everything. Why don't you go see Justin again, the nurses still think you're his father so they'll let you in to see him."  
  
Jess nods, "all right, sure."  
  
Jess does go see Justin and the nurses seem glad to see him waving him in quickly, "your son really is a sweetie, he's so good." The nurse, an older sweet looking woman insists as she places Justin in Jess' arms.  
  
Jess, now comfortable with holding the baby, "well Justin I have to go back to my home now. But it was good to meet you. I know you are still little but make sure you look after your Mom for me, all right? You want to know a secret Justin? I still love your mother as much as I ever have, but things didn't work out well between us before and she has been through so much all ready I don't want to put her through more. So you need to make sure you take care of her for me." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Rory stares at the blank computer screen, she was supposed to be writing an advertisement for Taylor to put in the next days edition of the paper but for the life of her Rory couldn't get her creative juices flowing. Her writing skills had barely been there for the last two weeks she had been back at work. She was going to take her six weeks off of work until Regina's sister-in-law died and Regina had to move to Indiana unexpectedly to help her brother with her three nephews. Lane had insisted that Rory could stay home, that they could run the paper but Rory had decided to come in anyway and she brought Justin with her.  
  
She's still staring at the same practically empty screen an hour later when Shaya runs up to her, "Mommy!"  
  
Rory grabs Shaya and walking her away from the desk where Justin's baby carrier was sitting with him asleep inside, "what are you doing here?" Rory looks up expecting to see her mother or Sookie, Shaya was spending the day at the inn, but instead Jess is standing at the door.  
  
"Jess." Rory quickly sets Shaya back down on the floor before she drops her out of surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jess is moving back here. I heard him tell Grandma." Shaya states.  
  
Rory looks back and forth between Shaya and Jess and then her eyes meet Lane's and at Lane's nod Rory suggests, "Jess, why don't we take a walk?"  
  
"I want to come!" Shaya exclaims.  
  
"Shaya, why don't you let your mom and I talk for a little while?" Jess asks.  
  
Shaya looks disappointed, "all right."  
  
Once they are out of the small office building Jess states immediately, "I quit my job at the publishing company in California."  
  
"Why?" Rory's question comes out sounding more harsh than shocked.  
  
Jess shrugs, "I don't' know when I got back to California everything just seemed out of place and wrong. Nothing seemed to fit right. I didn't actually understand what was wrong. I couldn't understand how a week in one place could make me hate the city so much. I mean I spent a year here and I hated it. But then I realized that being alone in LA wasn't where I needed to be."  
  
"Oh." Is the only word Rory can muster when Jess pauses.  
  
"I always used to think that Stars Hollow was just a stopping place in my life. A place that was only in-between my old life and my new life in LA, and that I was where I was supposed to be. But being back here, in Stars Hollow, made me realize that my final destination wasn't in California. Being back in Stars Hollow made me realize that my final destination was actually here."  
  
Rory licks her lips nervously, "well, that's quite a conclusion."  
  
"There's more."  
  
"There's more." Rory echoes to no one in particular.  
  
"I realized that I was stupid before. And that I still love you as much as I ever did."  
  
"You still..." Rory's words trail off.  
  
"There's more."  
  
Rory takes a deep breath, "more."  
  
"Not only did I realize I was still in love with you I realized that I love your children too. I want to be with you, and I want to be your children and take care of you and Shaya and Justin."  
  
Rory grabs onto the wall next to her trying to regain her composure and her balance she states, "you cant just quit your job, you love it."  
  
"I love it, but I love you more." Jess states taking a step closer, "besides Lane said that you have a position open to take care of the business end of the newspaper."  
  
"You talked to Lane?" Rory questions.  
  
"I called her last week, she was pretty sure the other owner would at least give me an interview." Jess states.  
  
"You're really going to stay?" Rory asks.  
  
Jess nods, "I'm really staying."  
  
"Shaya will be happy." Rory states.  
  
Jess nods, "and what about you?"  
  
Rory throws her arms around Jess and kisses him in response. 


End file.
